Scar's Story
by Shard of Broken Ice
Summary: This is the story of Scar, the rogue who came to AirClan to warn them of dangerous things that should be happening in the future. His life is filled with sadness, happiness and heartbreak. Read on to find out what caused him to earn the name he has now. *On hold as of right now!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my first story on FanFiction, so please bear with me if the chapters are a bit short and lacking detail in some parts. Enjoy, though!

(Also, sorry if any changes changes doesn't show up or anything, I don't know why it doesn't show up..)

~Moonwing12 (or Moonwing, if you want to call me that.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Mom?" "Yes?" "When will Smokey open his eyes?" "When he is ready," replied Smokey's mom. "How long would that be?" "I don't know. He will open his eyes when he is ready," repeated Smokey's mother.

"Now, why don't you go play with Petal?" "But Petal is sleeping yet again!" complained Flower who was Smokey's sister.

"Well then, go wake her up and go play," instructed Mother.

Smokey listened to the scuffling of paws as Flower went to wake up Petal. He could hear groans of frustration as Petal was awakened by Flower's repeated prodding on her side.

"What is it, Flower?" Petal asked. "Mom said we should go play!" replied Flower happily, her eyes bright. "All right, then," Flower said as she stood up and ran outside following Flower.

A little while later, Smokey opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in a little shelter that looked like a cave. His mom came over to him and licked him once over the ears.

_She smells so sweet and warm,_ thought Smokey. He could hear excited yowls coming from outside. Then, he saw a big shadow appear at the entrance. Smokey blinked in confusion and then, he saw the big shadow which was in the shape of a large cat come into the cave.

It was a tom with a muscular frame and a few scars were on his body. He had a slight smile on his face from what Smokey could tell. He also saw prey dangling from their tails in the tom's mouth. The large cat dropped the load of prey in a corner of the cave and came over to where Smokey was lying on his little bed of moss.

He said warmly, "Hello, my son, I see that you have opened your eyes at last."

Smokey didn't answer because he was too amazed at his father's large and muscular frame. Then, he replied with a bright gleam to his eyes, "One day, Father, I will be as strong as you." Smokey heard his father laugh in a deep voice. "I know you will, my son," his father replied.

Then, Smokey could heard Petal and Flower come in to see what was all of the commotion was about.

"Well, I see that all of my family is here for dinner, so we might as well eat now," said Father. We all sat down and started to eat our fair share. Smokey looked around to see everybody else eating.

"What's the matter, Smokey? Are you afraid that it's going to jump up and bite you?" teased Flower. "I am not afraid!" Smokey hissed at her. Flower had a look of pure shock on her face but it disappeared quickly. "Quit being a scaredy-cat," said Flower.

Father looked up and gave Flower a look that was indicating 'Knock it off.' Flower saw his expression and flattened her ears, embarrassed, and resumed eating quietly. "Eat, Smokey, it will give you energy," urged Father in his deep voice. Smokey nodded and looked at his mouse gingerly.

He sat there for a few minutes, thinking of what could be bad about eating a mouse. _It's not really going to bite me, so..._ He couldn't finish his train of thought before his hunger took over and he started eating ravenously.

After he had finished eating all of the mouse, he looked up to see that everybody else was cleaning their paws or fur. He decided to do the same.

Then, he looked outside and saw that it was night already. The moon looked like a bowl of white stuff that you could eat or drink forever. Just looking at it made him think, so he laid down beside his mother.

Smokey could hear Petal ask Father for a heroic story.

"Alright, Petal, I will," Father finally relented. "The legend of Hawk is the one that I will tell," Father started. "Once upon a time, there was a cat named Hawk. He was a loner, living his days alone and in the woods. One day, as he was walking through the woods, he heard the pounding of paws and the barks of dogs."

Smokey glanced at Petal and Flower and saw that their eyes were wide. Then, Petal asked, "What happened? Did he survive or get away?"

"I'm getting to it, Petal, patience," Father said and Petal gave a sheepish smile. "Hawk tried to run away but, he decided to turn around and face the dog pack head-on. He leaped at one of them and clawed it up real good and sent it fleeing, doing the same with the other dogs, making them follow the first one."

Smokey listened to the end of the story some more, but his mother's breathing lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it so far. Review please! Also, sorry, if it's a little choppy, it's my first fanfic, so yeah, bear with me for the coming chapters.

~Moonwing


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the advice/criticism Amazing Auburn. I appreciated it and will try to improve it. Meanwhile, enjoy Chapter 2!

~Moonwing

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

Chapter 2:

It had been four moons since Smokey and his sisters' birth. Father had decided that four moons was a long enough wait to stay in the cave.

Father was going to take the three of us to go see everything on this side of the woods, our home.

"Smokey, Flower, Petal, let's go," called Father. Smokey was so excited to see everything of his home that had to offer them.

Before Smokey knew it, Flower and Petal were already out of the cave entrance. "Don't go too far, Flower and Petal, and be careful," warned Father.

"We will!" shouted Petal. Smokey watched as the two of them bounced around, their heads looking around, smelling everything. Smokey and his father stepped outside into the warm sunshine.

The sun soaked through his fur and reached his skin. He felt warm all over the place. He could smell all of the scents, they were all so sweet and some sharp-smelling. All of the trees, plants, and flowers were bathed in the warm glow of the sun.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" asked Father, looking at Smokey. Smokey nodded. "You're going to have to keep an eye on those sisters of yours," remarked Father, gesturing toward them. Smokey nodded again, a small smile on his face as he looked at his two sisters.

As they walked, he could smell new and enticing things that were rather interesting. He tried to figure out what smells were what from what that Father had described to him, but after a while, he gave up.

They then caught up to Smokey's siblings, Flower and Petal, after they had stopped to sniff a beautiful purple flower near a shore where water was rushing down.

"This is a river. It's where some types of prey like to live. For example, fish live in the water and water voles like to live near the water, hence their name. Also, those animals right there, they're called ducks," Father explained, who pointed with his front paw at the creatures on the water he called ducks.

We were all too amazed at the sight of the river and at our surroundings to acknowledge him.

There were some ducks that were quacking at each other that made no sense to Smokey, who also saw that there was a big stone archway going over the steady flow of the river.

There were also some beautiful flowers growing on the banks. It looked like something out of a dream where you could sit there and breathe in the sweet smells and just relax for the rest of the day.

Smokey decided to go down and have a little drink. He padded down some pebbles and when he reached the banks of the swift and flowing river, he bent his head down and drank. The water felt cold against his tongue but it was delicious so he drank some more.

"Let's keep going, we still have a long way to go," said Father. Smokey got up and began to follow his father while his sisters raced ahead of him and walked beside Smokey's father.

A little while later, we got to some sort of meadow. Lush, green grass covered the meadow while the trees were close, but not too close. There were also some plants and flowers and the occasional bush here and there.

Smokey could smell all the different scents of different prey before his father decided that it was getting late and that we need to head back. It was dusk by the time they arrived back home where they saw that Mother had caught some prey and was waiting for them. Then, we sat down and ate before we went to our nests and slept.

A/N: Ugh, bad ending in my opinion.. But anyways, hope you like it so far and please review!

~Moonwing 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Alright," started Father. "Let's work on learning how to hunt. Now all of you follow my example." Flower, Petal, and Smokey looked at their father eagerly. "Crouch down like this," instructed Father.

We all tried our best to follow his example. Father padded around us and corrected the position of our paws. Once he was satisfied, he nodded in approval. "That move that you all just did is called the hunting crouch. It's very important for hunting small prey like mice and voles. Birds, on the other hand, are different. I'll teach you the move to hunt birds later," Father said.

"Now get back to that position again, but this time, hold your tail above the ground, like this." Father then demonstrated, his tail just above the ground, still.

Again, we all did as we were told, our father looking at our positions and correcting them if need be. Then, a few moments later, he nodded in approval once more. "Very good. You did excellent. Now, time to put that move to the test. Who wants to go and try and catch something first?" asked Father.

"ME! ME! ME!" shouted Flower. Father nodded, "Okay, come on, Flower." "I'll show you how it's done, Smokey," teased Flower as she padded by him, following Father.

Smokey clenched his teeth in anger. With a huff, Smokey sat down and listened to all of the sounds of the forest.

A little while later, Flower came back with four mice in her mouth, a proud gleam in her eyes. Petal went next, a determined look in her eyes. _Great, I'm stuck with Ms. Perfect,_ Smokey thought bitterly.

Shortly after, Petal returned with only two mice in her jaws. Now it was Smokey's turn. He got up to his paws and walked with his father to a clearing. Father said, "Try and catch some prey with the technique that I showed you earlier." Smokey nodded and watched as Father walked off and left Smokey by himself, alone in the clearing.

Then, Smokey caught a faint scent of a mouse. Smokey followed it into a grassy area. He saw a dash of brown just up ahead and quickly, he got into the hunting crouch. He suddenly remembered that his tail needed to be up just a bit, so he did just that.

When Smokey thought that he was within pouncing distance, he leapt, but the mouse had already heard him and ran off. Gritting his teeth, he ran after it.

He kept running after it until he felt a tremendous amount of pain. The whole world was spinning around him and he stopped, collapsing to the ground.

* * *

He woke up to feel that Father was prodding him in the side. "Are you alright?" he asked, concered. Smokey nodded and shakily got up to his paws. He was still feeling a little bit dizzy, but other than that, he was fine.

We walked back to the others. Smokey's vision finally focused and he could see straight again. When Flower saw that Smokey had no prey, she teased, "We're all one step closer to starving because of you."

Smokey couldn't hold back his anger anymore so he ran and leapt on top of Flower. She gave a gasp of shock and surprise. Smokey then pinned her down and bared his teeth. He spat at her in anger. "It isn't my..." He couldn't finish what he wanted to say because Father had dragged him off. "Enough!" Father said angrily. "It was his first try, Flower. Let's get back," Father added wearily.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Also, sorry it's short, it was a filler in some parts. Anyway, review please!

~Moonwing


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** Short chapter ahead, sorry, but I got stuck at some parts.

**Chapter 4:**

Smokey woke up to feel a paw prodding in his side. He opened his eyes and saw his father standing over him.

"I'm going to help you with your hunting," Father said. Smokey got up, yawned and stretched a bit. It was still dark when we walked out of the cave, almost dawn.

By the time, Smokey and his father reached the river, the rosy pink light of the dawn was beginning to show. "Alright, you go ahead and see if you can catch anything," instructed Father.

Smokey nodded, determined to catch something and padded to where the incident had occurred yesterday. He took a deep breath to see if any prey was around. Then, he scented a mouse nearby. Slowly, he followed the scent until he could see it. The small brown creature was eating berries by a berry bush.

Smokey got into all the steps that he had learned a sunrise ago. When he was close enough to it, he got ready to pounce, but the mouse had heard him and ran away. Smokey sighed with despair and anger, sitting down angrily, his eyes narrowed and his head lowered to the ground.

Then, Father came out of the undergrowth and padded toward where Smokey was sitting, his shoulders hunched. "I know what your problem is." "What is it, then?" Smokey asked, looking up at his father's large frame. "Every time you go to pounce, you are too loud," explained Father.

"Oh," said Smokey, his ears burning with embarrassment and anger at himself.

"Now watch me as I demonstrate the proper way to do it," Father said, going into a crouch. Then, he walked slowly toward a leaf from a tree that was on the ground. "Remember, keep your paws light and when you get ready to pounce, put your weight onto your haunches and back legs. Be really aware of your surroundings because you don't know when you might brush against something, so it's very important that you be aware," explained Father.

Smokey nodded and he got ready to do it himself when we heard a distant BANG. Father narrowed his amber eyes and started to run toward the direction of where our home was, Smokey following behind.

As we ran, we heard another BANG which was followed by two more. At the end of the last BANG, we heard a distant screech or yowl. Smokey widened his eyes and put on a burst of speed, matching his father's long strides.

* * *

**A/N:** Shortest chapter yet... But anyways, gasp! What happened and what was that "BANG" that Smokey and his father heard? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter, won't we.. Review and also, post some constructive criticism on how I can improve my writing, just no flames, please.

~Moonwing


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

As soon as we were closing in on our home, we knew something was wrong immediately because it reeked of death. Smokey and his father gave each other worried looks, and Smokey followed his father as they crept in silently to see what was wrong. Our fur was all on edge and Father even had his claws unsheathed.

Once we got through the thorns, the cave was a mess. There was blood everywhere and also fur. There was something shiny over in a corner of the clearing, as well. It glittered like the moon, but it wasn't as bright, it was just... shiny, glittering in the corner of the cave.

Smokey walked over and bent down to smell it.

The smell was really terrible that he couldn't stand it. Father came over to him and as soon as he saw it, he gasped in horror. "That is a thing that goes into a loudstick. That must explain all of the blood and fur," gasped Father.

"Wait, what is a " Smokey tried to ask, but was cut off by his father who said, "Not now, Smokey. We need to find the others and see if they're alright or not."

Smokey nodded in understanding, his ears pricked and his eyes alert.

Then, Smokey's father started to head out into the forest with Smokey following behind. "Look around for your mother and your sisters. You go that way and I'll go this way," Father commanded.

Smokey nodded in understanding, and started to run to where his father had instructed him to go.

Then, Smokey ran through some undergrowth, his head swinging from side to side, frantically trying to find his mother and sisters.

"Help!" a voice croaked, followed by some more cries.

Smokey narrowed his eyes and followed the desperate cries for help. When he was in a shaded area, he could see a blood trail on the grass, gleaming, with some marks that only a cat could make.

He stifled a gasp of horror, but followed it nonetheless.

When the blood trail seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, Smokey narrowed his eyes with worry and concern for the particular cat that got wounded. Up ahead, in a meadow, Smokey saw an outline of a cat, who was lying on his or her side.

Smokey picked up his pace a bit as he got closer. _That cat looks familiar to me__..._ Smokey thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, now it's getting good Who do you think the wounded cat is? Oh and also, a "loudstick" is a gun, just so you guys know. Review on what you think of my story so far. I feel it's like, **too** short. Any advice?

~Moonwing


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I forgot to mention this in the earlier chapters, but my friend, Commander Colt (that's not her name) wrote most of Scar's Story, so I wanted to give her some credit. She will also be taking a small break from Scar for a little while because she's writing another story, so yeah, enjoy Chapter 6!

~Moonwing

Warning: Some parts of this story will probably leave a horrible image in your head. You have been warned.

Chapter 6:

When Smokey had finally reached the cat, he gasped in horror as he recognized her. "Mom!"

There was blood coming out of her mouth, her flanks barely rising as she struggled to breathe.

She had a big wound and some what looked like teeth marks on her side, blood flowing from it and onto the grass.

When Smokey's mother saw Smokey, she started to cry in relief and joy that her son was still alive.

"I'm here, mom," Smokey said reassuringly. "Where are Flower and Petal?"

Smokey's mother drew in a raspy and shaky breath before replying hoarsely, "They're both dead." Smokey blinked in horror and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to show when he heard the word 'dead.'

Smokey's mother continued in her raspy voice. "I tried to fight off the Twolegs, but I was too late. Before I knew it, I had felt a searing pain in my side. I ran away, droplets of crimson trailing behind me. I kept running when finally, I collapsed from exhaustion and I have lied here ever since, hoping that you, Smokey, and your father, were still alive. Now I have seen that that is true."

The news had hit Smokey very hard and he lowered his head close to his mother's face. He heard his mom ask, "Where is your father?"

"He's still alive like me, mother," Smokey replied softly as his mother exhaled a sigh of relief as she heard that her mate was still alive.

"The news will really hit him hard, though," Smokey said softly, responded by a weak nod from his mother.

"Smokey, you must be strong in order to survive," Smokey's mother said firmly. "Alright, Mom, I will." Then her body relaxed and Smokey couldn't see her flanks rise and fall anymore.

Smokey couldn't hold back the tears anymore, so they fell down his face and cheeks and onto his mother's dead body, her eyes closed peacefully as if she was only sleeping, not dead.

Then, Smokey got up from where he was, beside his mother, and went to find a good spot to bury his mother. When he returned, he grabbed his dead mother by the scruff and returned back to the place where he had decided to bury her.

A hole was already dug when he finally reached the place. He climbed down the hole, placing his mother gently at the bottom before climbing back out. He filled the hole back in with the dirt that he had dug out in the first place.

When he had finished, he sat by the grave, pondering on the words that his mother had told him with her last breath.

He was in deep thought when a voice called his name. He jumped up to his paws, expecting someone to come up behind him.

Father padded out from a cluster of trees and Smokey relaxed when he saw who it was. Father was about to say something when Smokey cut him off with asking, "Did you find Flower and Petal?" Smokey didn't look at his father when he asked, instead, his eyes were trained on the ground.

"No, but did you find your mom?" Father replied. It was then that Smokey looked up, tears streaming from his eyes once more.

It didn't take too long for Father to figure it out. He let out a yowl of pure grief that reverberated in Smokey's head. When Smokey's father had stopped, Smokey placed his tail tip on his father's shoulder, hoping to comfort him.

When Father had regained his courage and senses, he asked, "How did she die?" "She died of a wound obviously made from a loudstick, but I also noticed some teeth marks," Smokey replied.

"Hmm, it must have been a dog that caused those marks on your mother's body. That must explain the faint scent of dog that was around the cave when we inspected it," realized Father.

"What do we do now?" Smokey asked, removing his tail tip from his father's large shoulder. "Let's go find your sisters and see if they're still alive," Father responded, standing up and walking across the hard-covered dirt mound.

Smokey sighed softly, but sadly and then called out to his father, "They're both dead, Mother told me before she died." Father hadn't made it really far when he froze in his tracks. He turned around, shock was clearly written on his face. His mouth also dropped open in horror as he tried to understand what he just heard.

Smokey could tell that his father was struggling to grasp everything. Smokey then stood up and padded over to where his father was standing. "Let's go find them and put them into a proper paradise, " Smokey said simply.

His father sighed and we walked towards our home together. We walked in silence until we finally reached our little cave home. Then Father decided that splitting up, we would have a much better chance of finding Smokey's two sisters.

Smokey began to walk his separate way when Father said something, "Smokey, if you run into trouble, yowl really hard and loud so that I can come and find you. Be careful, Smokey."

Smokey nodded in understanding and turned around and started searching for his sister, hoping that she was still alive.

As Smokey was walking along, he couldn't bear the thought of losing his father to something. He then snapped out of his thoughts when he caught the smell of something dead.

The smell was that awful that Smokey was almost to the point of letting my last meal come up, whatever that was.

The scent was as bad as mice rotting in the sun and the stench was coming from a group of ferns a little ways from where Smokey was standing.

A thought crossed his mind of what could possibly be dead. Smokey took a deep breath and started to walk towards the ferns. As he got closer, he scrunched up his nose to block out the foul smell. He prepared himself for what he could face once he got in. With that, he padded into the ferns to find whatever was in there.

Once through the ferns, Smokey gasped in horror at the sight before his eyes. Before him, he saw Flower's dead body.

She had wounds all over her body that were dried with blood. Her fur was caked with blood everywhere. There were also puncture marks on her body and paws. Puncture marks on her neck that looked like they were from a dog. It looked as if the dog had shook her until her neck had broke. There was also a pool of blood that had spilled all around her dead body. It also looked as if she didn't have a single wound from a loudstick which was good.

Just looking at her dead body was a horrific sight. Smokey sat down as he stared at her body and started feeling a bunch of different emotionscome flooding at me. Sadness, anger, hate, pain, and loss.

I felt something awaken inside me that wanted revenge for everything that had happened. Everything that was taken away from him. Along with everything that was taken from him and destroyed. I snapped out of all of the emotions that were putting an effect on him.

Smokey left the fears and went to go dig a hole for Flower's body. Once he was satisfied with a sunny spot where Flower could lay there in peace. He then started to dig a grave and kept on digging until he was satisfied that the hole was deep enough.

He padded back to where Flower was and grabbed her by the scruff. He then half-dragged half-carried Flower back to the spot where she could rest in peace. Once he had put her in the hole, Smokey pushed the dirt mound over Flower's body which was arranged so it looked like she was sleeping.

Having to do this procedure all over again, it didn't do him any good as he remembered having to bury his mom. Once Smokey was done, the tears just fell onto Flower's grave as he remembered the past of both Flower and his mother come back to him.

After Smokey had finished crying, he got up to his paws and walked towards the cave. After a bit of a walk, he finally reached the cave mouth. He was about to enter when he heard noises coming from the ferns next to him. It was moonhigh already, so it was hard to see. Smokey tensed up, preparing to fight if he had to, even though he didn't know how. He then let his claws slide out as he prepared for a fight.

"No need to worry, Smokey," Father said tiredly. Smokey relaxed at hearing his father's voice. "Did you find Petal?" Smokey asked. His father nodded, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Flower?" he questioned. Smokey nodded to his question. "Let's get some sleep," suggested Smokey.

Smokey yawned and walked into the cave mouth with Father not that far behind him. The cave was pitch black besides some moonlight that shone down from a hole in the ceiling. After Smokey had entered the cave, he could feel the cool air seep into his fur. He then found a good spot where he and his father could rest. He gestured to his father with a flick of his tail at the spot and padded over himself, lying down as he did so. He closed his eyes, ready for some sleep, aware that Father was doing the same.

'If only I could just fall asleep and have to never wake up so that I could escape this sadness,' Smokey thought as he lied there, blinking and staring up at the moon and the stars. But he knew that he couldn't be able to escape it. After that thought, he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Smokey woke up to see sunlight spilling through the entrance of the cave. He got up, stretching and yawning, and padded towards the cave mouth and into the warm newleaf sun.

He breathed in the sweet smells of newleaf. It had felt good to see all of the beautiful things that newleaf had to offer. The last couple days had seem to be dark to me and possibly dark to Father as well, but that is probably just me. Father was still asleep so Smokey thought that he would go and get some breakfast for the both of them to share.

He walked off into the somewhat foresty part of our home. He just walked around, opening my mouth to taste all of the scents. He caught the scent of a mouse and followed it until I could see the little creature, nibbling on a berry. It seemed to be too interested in its little meal to even check for any danger. Smokey got really low to the ground, just like how Father had shown him. His body was covered by long shoots of tall grass as he got into the hunter's crouch and crept up silentl to the mouse.

When he was in pouncing distance, he rocked on his haunches and jumped. The mouse looked up at Smokey in horror and a scared squeak came out of its mouth. Frozen to the ground, Smokey landed on top of it and killed it by snapping its neck. he gave the mouse and the forest my gratitude before picking up the mouse and went to find a place to bury it.

A couple minutes later, he came across a squirrel and climbed up the tree silently, his claws gripping the bark tightly so as not to fall to the ground. Soon, he could see it eating a nut and it too was engaged to the meal like the mouse he had caught earlier. Smokey moved along the branches as silently as he could, but some leaves still rustled whenever Smokey placed his paws down the wrong way. Soon, he was right behind it. Unsheathing his claws, Smokey killed the squirrel with only one blow.

Giving his gratitude once again, he picked up his catch and headed back down the tree slowly and carefully. Soon, he found his mouse that he had caught first and picked it up in his jaws along with the squirrel that he had set down to dig up the mouse, then when, he had the two catches, he headed for home.

When he arrived, Father wasn't there. 'He probably just went to bury his dirt,' Smokey thought to himself, dropping the prey and grabbing the squirrel, leaving the mouse for when his father came back from the dirtplace. Smokey found a nice, sunny spot to eat his breakfast. 'Usually, it doesn't take this long to go take care of dirt..' Smokey thought once again after he had finished eating.

He got up and sat,cleaning his lips and soon, his paws. He then stood up to his paws to go to the dirtplace to see if Father was there.

He hadn't moved very far when he froze in his tracks. Right in front of Smokey's green eyes was a note clawed into the dirt ground. "We have your father. Come and find us, if you want your father to live. We will be waiting, Smokey. Sincerely, ClawClan."

Smokey gasped in horror. "They have my father!" he said aloud. 'How do they know my name, though?' he wondered. Smokey quickly shook his head and looked into the woods that he had called home, but now, it just looked menacing and forbidden.

'I am coming for you, Father, and I wll liberate you.' After that last thought, he padded off, hoping that this ClawClan would keep his father alive, and also searching for his captured Father and where the ClawClan camp was located.

A/N: Long chapter this time! It took me forever to type it. As said in the beginning, my friend will be taking a small break from Scar, seeing that she is writing another story, but she will write Chapter 7 at times, so review and hope you like it so far!

~Moonwing 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It had only been half a moon and since then, Smokey still hadn't found my captured father. It was moonhigh now and he was exhausted and it seemed like his paws would fall off.

Just to his luck, Smokey found a little cave that he could sleep in during the night. He went inside, his tail drooping and creating a groove in the dust, and laid down.

He could hear his stomach beginning to growl. _I can get food in the morning when I'm rested enough, that is.._ he thought. After that last thought that ran through his head, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Dream:**

Smokey awoke to find himself standing in a forest clearing. Fog was everywhere and it was almost one whole paw length off of the ground.

Smokey could hear yowls of pain, triumph, and happiness in the distance. He swiveled his ears back, hoping to try and find where the yowls were coming from.

He then finally managed to pinpoint the location of the sounds. From what he guessed, the sounds were coming from behind him, not too far away.

Smokey turned around and walked toward the cat that was the one making the yowl in pain. Smokey sneaked around the clearing, keeping low to the ground as if he was stalking some prey and also, just in case, he was spotted.

As he crawled on his belly, he could see silhouettes of cats in the distance as Smokey got closer. The fog was obscuring his vie, thus making it hard for him to tell what the cats looked like.

He then decided to climb up a tree to see if he could get a better view. When he climbed up, he still couldn't get a great view, but he could see some cats hurting another cat. He squinted really hard, but the cat was too beat up to see who it was.

* * *

Smokey woke up to see the sunlight spilling through the cave entrance.

Smokey then got up, stretched his legs while yawning. Once he wad done, his stomach began to growl in hunger.

He walked out of the cave onto to be blinded by a bright beam of sunlight. "Foxdung!" he grumbled.

Smokey managed to look down and adjust his eyes to the blinding light. Smokey then walked into a foresty part where a bunch of prey like to nest and eat.

Smokey finally located a mouse eating a bunch of berries. He then got into a crouch and approached the mouse, following all of the proper steps.

It seemed as if the mouse was too engaged in its little meal that it didn't know what happened until it happened. Smokey pounced, crushing the mouse to the ground and he heard bones crushing under his weight. He killed it swiftly with a blow to the neck.

After he had done that, he gave the mouse and the forest his gratitude, he headed off to his new 'home.' Smokey padded back to the cave with his freshly caught mouse dangling in his jaws.

When he reached the cave, he just lazed outside the entrance and began eating with the sun bathing him in sunlight.

As Smokey ate, he savored the warm meat, and when he had finished, he went and disposed of the remains. After Smokey had done that, he began to clean his fur and his paws, stretching in the warm sun.

"Alright, time to get going again," he said to himself. He then started to walk into the woods, and started to wonder what all of those cats were doing to that one cat.

After a few more strides, Smokey decided he wanted to climb up a tree and get a view of his surroundings. He ran to the nearest tree and leaped, digging in his claws into the thick bark of an oak tree.

After Smokey had finally made it to one of the branches, he looked around, his ears perked. In the distance to his right, he could see the same cats in his dream along with the same place and evertything, except there was no fog.

"Well, it was past noon so there wouldn't be any fog because it's only noon now," he muttered to himself. He still couldn't make out any of the cats' faces.

Suddenly, something hit him from behind and pushed Smokey falling to the ground. He wasn't prepared for the sudden blow so he landed right on his back, winded.

Before he knew it, two cats were pinning him down. Smokey struggled really hard to get out of their grasp but it was no use. They had him pinned down for good.

When Smokey looked at his attackers' faces, for the first time, he noticed that they were really muscular and large in frame and had scars and old wounds all over their bodies. Smokey then let his gaze drop to their paws and what he saw made his eyes widen. The cats pinning him down had claws fitted over their own clans.

Smokey gasped hoarsely and looked back up again. This time, Smokey saw that they had things that wrapped around their necks that were made up of some really stringy plant. There were also a bunch of claws on their neck things.

As Smokey looked away from his attacker's 'collars,' he found them staring at him with a kind of hungry look in their eyes.

"Did you get him?" a cat with a raspy voice asked, appearing in front of the two big cats that were pinning Smokey down. "Yes, Commander," one of the cats on top of Smokey replied promptly.

"Good, now let's get back to camp because Wolffang will want to see his present," the Commander laughed with a laugh that sent a nervous shcok down my spine. Just hearing him say that freaked me out.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I have a question. Should I start doing review replies or no? Oh and thx for all the reviews so far!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Okay, I'm going to start doing review replies just in case someone has a question. So yeah, just a heads up. And also, this chapter is going to be in first person, so yeah, enjoy!

~Moonwing

**Chapter 8:**

**Smokey's POV:**

I was being dragged by the scruff by one of the 'soldiers' I called them. They sure didn't care about my well-being because they kept dragging me over brambles, sharp sticks, mud, grass, and other stuff.

"Ouch!" I growled when I was dragged over a bramble that stabbed me in the flank. "Sorry about that," one of the soldiers sneered sarcastically.

I knew I would be dragged over more brambles and sharp sticks occasionally and every time that happened, I let out a 'ow' of pain out of my mouth. I could tell the Commander didn't have anymore patience to listen to me squeal, so he turned around and hit me on the flank with his fitted claws.

I suppressed a whine after I was hit with pain.

* * *

**Father's POV:**

I was in a 'cell' which was nestled deep inside ClawClan camp. The cell consisted of being underground and in a tree with roots everywhere. I could also see a kind of 'gate' made out of strong and sturdy sticks with brambles intertwined.

I had figured that they had captured me in order to lure Smokey into a trap. I also came to a conclusion that they had been observing us for a long time now and we didn't notice them. After watching us, they had probably discovered how helpful Smokey would be to them. Smokey was strong, smart, and skilled so it made sense how helpful he would be to them.

I felt like a failure to Smokey because I have failed to keep him safe. "Hey, you, get up, your son has arrived," said a soldier with a husky voice.

I obeyed and got up to my paws, walking to the gate where the soldier stood. I was then escorted to the camp clearing by the two soldiers. When we got there, I was thrown to the ground suddenly in front of Wolffang.

I could hear a familiar voice complaining, I turned around and saw Smokey being dragged into the camp. Once Smokey was fully in the camp, he was thrown to the ground in a cruel way. "Smokey!" I exclaimed and tried to run over to him, but I was stopped by the two soldiers that had escorted me earlier.

Smokey noticed me and his eyes lit up with recognition.

* * *

**Wolffang's POV:**

I had an evil smirk on my face as I looked at the cat that could well be the future of my clan. "Smokey, it is so nice to finally meet you at last," I said evilly.

I saw that he had a somewhat of a scared look on his face. I could also tell that he was nervous for he looked around as if something would jump out at him. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you," I stated coolly.

He seemed to relax and take comfort in these words and perked up. "Wh-what d-do you want?" He asked, kind of fearfully.

"I have an offer for you," I replied to his question."If you join my Clan," I paused, letting the words sink in before continuing, "I will let your father live, but if you don't, then you will suffer the consequences." He looked down with a troubled look on his face.

"I will give you until sunrise to make your decision." I flicked my tail at my two warriors and they took the 'prisoners' to their individual cells. "You two," I said, pointing with my tail. "Go out and start hunting, stay out there until you have collected a decent amount." They nodded and padded out the camp entrance.

* * *

**Smokey's POV:**

As we headed to where we were staying, there was a group of rocks with the 'collars' on them. "Here you are, home sweet home," one of the soldiers sneered without much enthusiam.

I could see that it was just basically a tree with a gate built right into it. The two soldiers unlocked the gate with one of their claws and me and my father were both shoved into the two cells.

"Great, just great," I grumbled. "What are you going to do now, Smokey?" Father asked, his voice resonating. Sitting down, I heaved a sigh. "I'm going to make my decision."

"Alright, Smokey, the only thing that I can advise you on is that make the decision with your heart." I didn't say anything because I was already pondering on what to do.

It was dusk and I had already made my decision, I was about to go get some sleep when a mouse was shoved through the gate and landed at my paws. After grabbing the mouse and eating it hungrily, I cleaned my paws and fell asleep.

* * *

**Smokey's POV**

There was a banging in my cell, I stirred to see a soldier standing by the open gate. I slowly got up to my paws and walked over to him.

We headed for the camp clearing and I could see almost every ClawClan member sitting around the clearing, waiting. I could also see Wolffang was sitting on a large, smooth rock.

Sitting down in front of him, I looked up bravely, my gaze defiant. I knew Father was in the cluster of cats looking at me in a worried manner.

"Smokey, the time has come for you to make your decision. What will it be?" Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, I looked up at the large cat and spoke, "I agree to join your clan."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so, my friend now has a FanFiction account! Her account name is Captain Scar and check out her stories, The Revenge of FireClan, and Echo's Fight. Also, reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated. Now, I have a writer's block on NightClan's Darkness so there might not be any chapters for a while until I can get over it. Well, hope you like this chapter and review!

~Moonwing


End file.
